kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon Grundy
"I remember... a rhyme. Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday..." - Solomon Grundy upon being confronted for the first time Solomon Grundy is an optional boss in "The Keyblade Wars," found in a hidden area in the Dwarf Woodlands. A powerful zombie, he is the first of the Cauldron-Born and a threat that should be approached with caution. Story The legend of Solomon Grundy begins with the death of the death of a man named Cyrrius Gold. Much of the details of Gold's life have been lost to time and the retelling of his story, with some accounts saying he was the king of some long forgotten land who ran afoul of assassins, others saying he was a cruel tyrant whose abuse of his people incited a rebellion against him him. The one thing that the stories agree on is that his killers disposed of the body in a nearby swamp. Gold's murder was the first of many horrors that would afflict the morass, which became a hiding place for criminals and the site of uncounted atrocities. Rumors began to circulate that the swamp was cursed, and it soon earned the name of Slaughter Swamp. Whether the cause of the grim events that took place there or merely drawn to the darkness of the region, Lord Arawn decided to conduct his experiments with creating unlife in Slaughter Swamp. He used the long-hidden remains of Cyrrius Gold as a test subject, twisting the body into a colossal undead monstrosity that would become the first of what would come to be known as the Cauldron-Born. Nothing was left of Gold except for a single memory of his past life: an old nursery rhyme, "Solomon Grundy," from which the creature took its new name. Considering his experiment a success, Arawn made Grundy his prized pet, setting him against special prisoners. After Arawn's defeat by the Keyblade wielders, Grundy disappeared from his citadel, wandering the world searching for purpose. Grundy hates all life, seeing it as a tantalizing prize forever out of his reach, and he will violently lash out at any who disturb him. Abilities A hulking undead monster, Solomon Grundy is a brute with a simple mind. However, his violent nature and great strength make him a force that should never be underestimated. Standing nine feet tall, Grundy uses his unnatural strength to smash and crush those in his path, and is also able to emit a toxic gas from his body. As a zombie, Grundy is immortal and near unstoppable, able to stand up to attacks that would kill most foes. Even if he is killed, Grundy will eventually regenerate within the waters of Slaughter Swamp, rising again to terrorize the world. Boss Strategy Music: Disappeared Unlocking After completing the game once, return to the Lonely Mountain world, and you will find a new area has been unlocked, the Shire. Head there and go to the Green Dragon Inn, and you will find Tom Bombadil outside. If you talk to him, he will tell you he is working on a poem but lost the pages in the wilderness. He will tell you to look "by water, wood, and hill, by fire, sun, and moon." Using this as a hint, search the following places for the pages of the poem. Water: At Bard's House in Laketown. Wood: In the Spider Nest in Mirkwood. Hill: In High Pass, where Revan battled the Stone-Giant. Fire: In the Great Forge in Erebor. Sun: At the gates of Rivendell. Moon: In the Necromancer's Court in Dol Guldur. After assembling all the pages, return to Mirkwood near the entrance to Dol Guldur to meet Bombadil again. Give him the pages, and he will recite the poem "The Mewlips," which will open a hidden path to Slaughter Swamp, where you can fight Grundy. Battle Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Giants Category:Henchmen Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Undead characters Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkhearts Category:Past Characters Category:Brutes Category:HIVE Members Category:The Secret Society